Inflatable packaging cushions are in widespread and growing usage. They have the advantage of lightweight and reduced volume in their uninflated condition, and also conform and adapt to voids in packaging that need to be filled to secure the contents of the packaging. Inflatable packaging cushions require a valve to admit inflation air. It is important that this valve seal securely after inflation, so that the inflatable packaging cushion will reliably protect contents of a package during handling and shipping.
One type of inflation valve for inflatable packaging cushions comprises two juxtaposed plys of thermoplastic sheet material, forming a flattened tube. The inflation valve is secured through the edge of and extends into an inflatable packaging cushion, and may be opened to insert an inflation probe for inflating the packaging cushion. When the probe is removed, air pressure within the inflated packaging cushion presses the two plys of the inflation valve together, which seals the valve. Although this type of inflation valve is generally reliable, it can sometimes leak. In particular, leaks may be caused by manipulation and distortion of the portion of the inflation valve deployed on the exterior of the inflated packaging cushion.
Despite this occasional drawback, this inflation valve has many advantages, including ease of incorporating it into an inflatable packaging cushion and ease of inflation.
Therefore, it would be an advance in the art if the aforesaid advantages of the two-ply inflation valve could be attained but the inflation valve could be made more reliable.